


Enthralled

by FountainPen



Series: Vampiric Growth Spurt [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mind Control, Sort Of, cody has retractable fangs, cody is a vampire, extremely MILD swearing, i wrote this during a roadtrip let me live my life, isaac max and johnny are dating, like a vampire thrall is used but no one is forced to do anything, meaning our boi cody is getting powers and is Extra Hungry, meaning they're all in highschool, more of a trance i guess, symptoms of a sickness but it's vampire stuff, vampire puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Cody bumps into team LightningRod on the way to school, and unfortunately for all of them, thralls are used and death threats are made





	Enthralled

Cody didn’t want to go to school that day. His head was pounding, and Cody’s skin felt like it was on fire from that nasty sunburn he’d gotten when he forgot to wear sunscreen. But Cody never got sick, ever. He was sure if it was his supernatural status, or just a damn good immune system, but he was never sick.

 

So Cody  chalked up the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach to hunger- even though his dad brought home a pretty large deer last night, and had some leftovers before heading to school.

 

Cody always took the same route through the woods to get to school, trying to avoid the harshness of the sunrise if he could. Even though Cody’s skin wasn’t as sensitive as his father’s it still always stung a little when light first hit him.

 

Cody was doing his best to ignore his aching head and stomach when he heard the screaming.

 

“ _Don’t stop, no talking gogogo-“_ A familiar voice yelled as a blur of orange flew past him. “ _Hurry!”_

 

Cody heard rustling in the trees above him and saw Max jumping and flipping from branch to branch, screaming.

 

“Isaac-“ So that’s who the orange blur was “Isaac come back we need to get Cody!” There was a groan from up ahead before the blur came into focus and Isaac, a sophomore in the year ahead of them jogged back around.

 

Max dropped out of the tree and landed next to Cody.

 

“No time to explain, but Cody we gotta start running, fifteen seconds ago.” Isaac said, grabbing Cody’s arm and pulling him along.

 

“What?”

 

“Run and talk guys.” Max called down from the tree he was halfway scrambled up. Cody looked up at him in confusion, and when they made eye contact, Max’s grip on the branch slackened and he fell, gaze never braking Cody’s.

 

Isaac let go of Cody’s arm and dropped to his knees next to Max.

 

“Come on Max, we gotta move- Can you hear me!?” Max tilted his head to the side wordlessly, eyes glazed over and vacant. Cody felt his fangs slide in front of his canines and his mouth water at the sight of the the exposed artery he knew lay just beneath the skin on Max’s neck, and Cody took a step forward-

 

What was he _doing!?_ Cody shook his head trying clear the pounding haze that had overtaken it, but his fangs remained firmly extended.

 

“Max, what’s going on?” Isaac shook Max, but he was unresponsive. Isaac kept looking over his shoulder in fear as if waiting for something, Cody could smell the approaching spirit, but it seemed hesitant to get closer.

 

Isaac looked like he was going to cry, starting to pick Max up, when Cody finally realized what was happening.

 

“Oh no.” Cody whispered to himself, and Isaac whipped around, trying not to jostle Max in the process, and Cody could feel another consciousness rippling at the edge of his own.

 

“What? What’s oh no?”

 

“I don’t- didn’t mean to-“ Cody stammered, and Isaac’s eyes flicked to his mouth, zeroing in on his fangs.

 

“ _What did you do?”_ Isaac hissed, electricity crackling behind his words. Cody wasn’t sure how he’d done it, but he’d seen his father do it to people who’d gotten a little too nosey, using a thrall to guide the human away.

 

“I um- accidentally used a thrall on him-“

 

“What the hell is a thrall, and what did it do to him?”

 

“Mind control used by vampires.” Cody winced as he said it, expecting Isaac to laugh outright at him.

 

“Well, _unthrall_ him!”

 

“I don’t know how!” Cody cried out.

 

“What do you mean!?” Isaac shrieked, almost dropping Max. “You did it, so undo it!”

 

“I don’t know _how_ I did it! I didn’t even know that I could!”

 

Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose. Looked down at Max, and picked the entranced boy’s hat off the ground.

 

“Do you know anyone who can?”

 

“My dad- probably, but it would mean being late for school.” Cody mumbled.

 

“Yeah, because Max could totally show up to class like this.” Isaac said. "Johnny is going to lose his mind if he doesn't hear from us." Isaac added in a mutter.

 

“Just… follow me.” Cody told Isaac before heading toward his house. Isaac held Max closely, looking around at the trees suspiciously as if expecting an attack. The ginger eventually calmed down enough to stop jumping at every noise.

 

“So…” Isaac said after fifteen minutes of silence. “You’re a vampire?”

 

“Well, half.” Cody replied. “And you’re not laughing at me, or running, and I thought could smell a spirit back there- so you and Max are spectrals?”

 

“Uh, yeah, did you say smell-“

 

“We’re here!”

 

“And your dad can fix him?” Isaac asked as Cody unlocked the gate.

 

“If anyone can, it’s him.” Cody said. “Let me wake him up though, he can be pretty cranky when he first gets up. Wait here.”

 

Cody left Isaac and Max near the front door, and slid inside his house. Fortunately enough, Davey was awake and and waiting for Cody in the darkened living room.

 

“My darling boy!” Cody’s father said, standing and walking to Cody. “You formed your first thrall!”

 

“How did you-“

 

“You’re my son, of course I knew!” Cody took that to mean ‘I’m the source of your abilities, and I can tell when you use them’

 

“Can you help my friend, then?” Cody asked, and Davey’s expression darkened.

 

“You know none of your classmates are to be aware of what we are, Cody.”

 

“I know that!” Cody said. “I didn’t mean to though, and they were just trying to get me away from a spirit that was chasing them and-“

 

“Slow down, Cody. What about a spirit?” Cody’s father asked.

 

“They were being chased by one when they bumped into me. They were trying to get me to run away from it.”

 

“They tried to help you?” Cody’s dad asked him

 

“Yes!”

 

“I’ll help your friend on one condition.” His father said after a moment. “They are never to speak of what you and I are. If they do, they will meet an extremely early end.”

 

Cody turned and went to get Isaac and Max, and whispered the terms his father had set to Isaac.

 

“Fine, whatever, just _fix him,_ ” Isaac replied.

 

“He’ll kill you _both_ if you breathe a word of this to anyone, so you are swearing on your lives here, okay?!”

 

“Alright.”

 

Cody’s dad spoke to Cody quietly, and then had Isaac pull Max into a sitting position, the teen’s eyes still glassy and unfocused.

 

Cody stared into Max’s eyes, laser-focused and almost glowing, but soon became less and less intense. As Cody’s gaze softened, Max’s became more clear. Max blinked, and began to sit up on his own, groaning.

 

“Max-“ Isaac whispered as Cody’s dad congratulated him. “You’re okay.”

 

“What exactly happened?” Max’s eyes were still closed.

 

“We’ll talk later.” Isaac said, pulling Max into a hug. “Also if you ever scare me like that again I’ll break your nose.”

 

“I thought you were a pacifist.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

While Max and Isaac were having their Moment™, Cody spoke to his father.

* * *

 

 

“Let’s get some food in you, son.” Davey said, leading Cody to the fridge where they kept the leftovers. “You’re going to be going through a vampiric growth spurt of sorts very soon.”

 

“We need to get school, dad.” Cody said.

 

“Alright then. Make sure your friends remember the conditions of our agreement.”

 

“I know, dad.”

 

“Give me a kiss, son.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” Cody begrudgingly kissed his father on the cheek grumbling about how he was too old for this, and led his friends out of the house. Cody’s head still pounded, but the burden was lessened by the extra food he’d had.

 

“Can someone please explain what happened?” Max asked. “And why my head feels like it was crushed by a rock.”

 

“I’d kinda like to know too.” Isaac said, as Max looked down at their intertwined hands, back up at Cody, and tugged his cap down over his red face.

 

“Okay so, my dad’s a vampire.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah.” Isaac said.

 

“Which makes me half vampire.”

 

“ _What!?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And most vampires and half-vampires get their supernatural abilities in stages, according to my dad.”

 

“Okay that I didn’t know.” Isaac said.

 

“I didn’t even know I could make a thrall.”

 

“Which is?” Max asked.

 

“Kinda mind control?” Cody shrugged. “I’m still not sure.”

 

“So how did it end up happening to me.”

 

“I have no idea, but it shouldn’t happen again. Something about a growth spurt.”

 

“So I got mind controlled because you’re a half vampire going through vampire puberty?”

 

“And if you tell anyone my dad’ll kill you both.”

 

“ _WHAT?”_

 

“Max this isn’t the first time this has happened to either of, us chill out.” Isaac groaned.

 

“I’d rather not get used to death threats, thanks.” Max snarked back.

 

“It was the only way I could get him to agree to help.”

 

“Why is this my life?”

 

“So, the activity clubs all spectrals, right?” Cody asked, ignoring Max’s complaints.

 

“Yeah, plus a couple of their kids.” Isaac said.

 

“I can’t believe Mr. Spender came to teach at the high school.” Cody said.

 

“Ed called him our Mr. Feeny once and he started crying.” Max said as they made it to school. “Thanks for un-mind controlling me dude.”

 

“No problem.” Cody called over his shoulder as he jogged to his class.


End file.
